


Room for Three (Not Only You and Me)

by elletromil



Series: Room for Three [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Date-Crashing, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Unknowingly Dating, oblivious!Merlin, tiny bit of angst because there is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time it happens Merlin honestly doesn’t know.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Though, in Merlin’s defense there is nothing indicating that this is any different than usual.</i>
</p><p>Wherein Merlin date-crashes Harry and Eggsy's dates without realising it at first. Except, when Merlin tries to give  them some space, they don't seem to be happy about it.</p><p>Update: Now with a gorgeous edit by li-prouvaire (link in the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> So I am gifting this to Li because I like gifting my fics to people and they seem to be enjoying it so there, a gift for you my dear <3 (Also with all the absolutely gorgeous edits they're making for the fandom, they definitely deserve something of their own)
> 
> This story is based on one of my own plot bunny where I basically wanted Merlin to date crash Harry and Eggsy without knowing it at first, but after that first time the other two find out that they did wanted him to be there too. But of course they are stupid so they don't tell Merlin. Of course, if you know anything about me, you know I deal in fluff and happy ending, so you can guess where this is leading :D
> 
> Three parts are already written, but the last 3 others are more likely to be up in april since i need to focus on my two Reel Kingsman stories XD
> 
> Thanks for the title to the amazing mitslits and lunarnightshade
> 
> Update: So I have been extremely lucky in that li-prouvaire has made an [amazingly gorgeous edit](http://li-prouvaire.tumblr.com/post/141111793786/m-e-r-h-a-r-t-w-i-n-for-elletromil-inspired-by) inspired by this story! (Kind of still flailing around on that one) Seriously do yourself a favor and go take a look (a lonnnnngggg one) at the edit, it's really perfect, with not an ounce of angst in sight, which is kind of unusual from the edits in this fandom.

The first time it happens Merlin honestly doesn’t know.

Though in Merlin’s defense there is nothing indicating that this is any different than usual.

Eggsy is still in his gym clothes and while Harry is wearing one of his suit, it’s far from being one of his nicest, it’s the type he wears when he wants people to be underestimating him which would make sense given he had a meeting with the head of the CIA and MI-6.

The food might have been from the fancier Chinese place, but Eggsy has come back from a mission not a week ago, it’s entirely possible they’ve just gotten around to celebrate his success now.

Not to mention that when he picks up the container of orange duck, his favourite, neither of them protest and Eggsy is the one asking his opinion on whatever subject they are discussing so that Merlin doesn’t feel bad staying even if Harry frowns for the span of a second before smiling with indulgence.

Maybe the fact they spent the evening pointedly not talking about anything Kingsman related should have given him a hint, but after the stressful month they just had, he more than understands the need to think about something else, to pretend for a while that they’re ordinary people with an ordinary occupation, only looking out for the next good movie or book.

He’s a bit surprised to be given a quick peck on the cheek by Eggsy when he makes to leave, less so by Harry’s warm hand clasping his shoulder with undeniable affection, but he doesn’t really think much of it.

Eggsy is an affectionate young man, never shying away from physical contact and this is just him getting more comfortable with people he’s close to. As for Harry, well it wouldn’t be the first time he does something like this nor will it be the last.

So yeah, that first time?

Merlin had no way to possibly know it was a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time, there is once again simply no way for Merlin to know.

The second time, there is once again simply no way for Merlin to know.

He’s taking an off day (because yes, contrary to popular belief, Merlin does take them, his work is stressful too and he also needs to take his mind off of things once in a while, thank you very much) and decides to take advantage of his time to go visit the Science Museum.

Since it’s a Monday morning, there’s not that many people around and Merlin can take the time he wants wandering the Science Museum.

It’s something he tries to do at least once a month, a way for him to rekindle the curiosity that makes him strive to invent new and better technology, strive to find the limits of what they can possibly do and go _beyond_ them.

He’s always going alone, but it’s not unusual that he’ll end up surrounded by a few other visitors as he explains to them the science behind an exhibit better than any guide could. Most often, it will be children with parents who just don’t know how to answer yet another ‘ _why_?’and this might be some of his favourite outings if he is being honest with himself.

Not that he minds the solitude, but it’s kind of nice to have someone to share his excitement and wonder with.

So, while the last thing he expected is to run into someone he knows, he’s not complaining about the development.

Of course, at first he’s a bit surprised to see Harry here, because his distaste for this museum is well-known. However after getting into some lively discussions with Eggsy about the displays and seeing the unadulterated joy and curiosity lighting his eyes, he thinks he can understand why Harry is quite content trailing after them, going so far as to smile at Merlin every time he turns towards him to make sure they’ve not lost Harry to boredom.

What is done is done and they can’t ever change the past, both older men know it, and Eggsy has made it clear he won’t stand having them feel guilty about how he grew up, but it doesn’t stop them from wanting to indulge the young man anytime they can and for them to take delight in his happiness.

That they went to Harry’s favourite bakery that just happened to be the best in town might have given him a clue that this was a bit more than just two friends going at the museum together. Harry rarely takes people to those spots that he feels are _his_ and it took years before he revealed to Merlin the location of this very establishment, no matter how much the handler begged him to know where the amazing desserts Harry would bring in sometime came from.

However, it’s not really his fault he doesn’t catch on everything at that time.

How could he, when Harry is leading both he and Eggsy inside the bakery with a hand gently pressing against the small of their back?


	3. Chapter 3

The third time is around the time Merlin starts noticing that maybe, possibly, most assuredly things are not what they once were between Harry and Eggsy.

Not that it comes as a surprise. Merlin isn’t blind, deaf and brain-dead, all things he would need to be to have missed the painfully obvious attraction both feel for each other. The only reason he didn’t participate in the bet that had been going on about them finally getting their head out of their arses and getting together is because any involvement immediately disqualify anyone from winning. While he respects them enough that he’ll let them deal with the situation by themselves, he also knows that if Harry had come to him to talk about it, there is only one advice he would have offered his friend, which would have been to ‘ _please shag the boy senseless before something explode from the sexual tension_ ’.

Turns out, Harry didn’t experienced any kind of crisis over it and the only reason Merlin isn’t giving his friend hell for not telling him is that they still seem to be in the early stage of courting (which they had already been in) and probably attempting to see where all of this is going, to see how they fit now that they know they both want this. Nothing is official yet, nothing is set in stone and he can’t begrudge Harry from wanting to keep this for himself a bit longer.

It still doesn’t explain why he felt the need to invite Merlin along to one of their date, even if the handler hadn’t known it was one at the time.

Not that Merlin remembers the invitation, but he’s the first one to admit he only listens to maybe thirty percent of what anyone tells him when it is not mission-related.

It is entirely in the realm of possibilities that he’s been invited to the opera with them before that thing between Eggsy and Harry became whatever it is now and he either nodded or hummed distractedly when the invitation was made or Harry took his silence for a yes, like the little shit that he is.

Don’t get him wrong, Merlin doesn’t really mind (most of the time), it forces him to take some very much needed downtime and allows him the semblance of a social life. The opera is actually one of the few things him and Harry both enjoy and never argue about, and he cannot wait to hear what Eggsy thinks of it.

However, he’d very much prefer staying in Roxy’s good graces. It hasn’t been very difficult because it feels like they are the only two sane people around here (Percival would also qualify if he didn’t enjoy exploding buildings so much) and thus, they’ve stricken some kind of alliance together. But, like Merlin would annihilate anyone daring to come against Harry, Roxy is just as much protective for Eggsy, if not more so. While Merlin thinks Harry can mostly take care of himself in his personal life, Roxy gets even worse when Eggsy’s personal feelings are into play.

Usually he finds it funny and entertaining to watch, but being on the other side of one of her dark looks when she sees him still in his office when she stops by to drop a report isn’t something he cares much for.

“What the hell are you still doing here? You’re not even changed! I was expecting that from Harry, but not you Merlin! Have had known I would have told Eggsy to come fetch you at the same time he did Harry.” She looks utterly betrayed and ready to eat his face in anger. “But if you leave now, you should still make it. I’ll call Dagonet to tell him to have a good suit ready for you.”

Merlin has no other choice but to get up and follow the young woman to the train, even though he doesn’t understand why he is suddenly fearing for his life. Luckily enough, Roxy continues ranting at him until he gathers that somehow he’s forgotten he’s going to the opera tonight with both Harry and Eggsy.

He’s very tempted to say something about how they’ll probably be too wrapped into each other to miss him and asks her why she would burden them with a third wheel if she’s so invested in Eggsy’s happiness but they’re already at the train’s doors, Roxy pushing him insistently through them.

He’s happy he didn’t say anything when Roxy smiles warmly at him through her frustrated exasperation and wish him a good evening. “Have fun okay? I know Harry has been looking forward to tonight as much as Eggsy.”

How she can sound so sure of that he doesn’t know, but he values having his balls exactly where they are too much to argue with her.

*

Merlin makes it to the Opera House with minutes to spare, but both Harry and Eggsy are waiting for him outside, the younger man’s smile getting even wider when he spots Merlin.

“Wow Merlin! You clean up nice!” His cheeks reddens a bit after his exclamation but he looks utterly unapologetic before he turns to Harry with a pout. “You didn’t tell me he cleaned up nice!”

“And spoil you the surprise?” Eggsy’s only answer is to stick his tongue out, earning himself a soft chuckle from both man. “Come now, we’d better go take our places,” Harry says before reaching to circle one of their wrist, his eyes fond when they automatically fall into steps with him.

Merlin doesn’t protest when Eggsy pushes him after Harry when they get to their seat and, while he wasn’t expecting it, he can’t say he’s really surprised that they make him sit between them. Knowing his two friends, they would probably get a bit too much handsy than appropriate and if Harry wants Eggsy to form any kind of opinion about the opera, it’s better if he isn’t distracted.

However, what he is absolutely not prepared for is having both men leaning into him when the lights start dimming. He would dismiss it as them wanting to be closer to each other, but while one of Harry’s hand finds itself on top of Merlin’s knee, Eggsy does nothing to reach for it, preferring to link his arm with him instead.

And usually Merlin isn’t much for needless physical contact, but this simply feels nice and comfortable.

Before the end of the first act, one of his own hand settles on Harry’s arm, thumb stroking against the soft material of the suit at the same rhythm Harry is unconsciously stroking the side of his leg with his, and his head is turned more towards Eggsy than it is to the stage, the spectacle of the young man’s naked delight on his face more enjoyable than any performances in the world.

*

Merlin wishes he could say he gets his senses back during the intermission, that he put some distance between him and his two friends lest things became awkward, but it would be a lie.

The truth is, they get even more into each other’s space now that they can talk and while the way Eggsy and Harry’s hands and eyes linger a heartbeat too long when they brushes together only confirm that they are now more than just the friends they pretended to be, it’s a bit hard to focus on the confirmation with the two invading his space and holding his own eyes so much.

It’s still nice and comfortable, but maybe a tad bit more intimate than it should really be when he’s merely the third wheel tagging along and he decides much later that night, once he’s made it back home after declining the offer of a nightcap at Harry’s, that he’s going to give them the space they need for their relationship to really flourish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time, Merlin can't deny anymore that he's date-crashing Harry and Eggsy.

The fourth time, Merlin can't deny anymore that he's date-crashing Harry and Eggsy.

However, that time, it's definitely not his fault and had he been there or not, the date would still have been ruined by the other Knights.

That should teach Eggsy not to mention any date plan to Percival, especially one that involves a pub. The man might look like a cherub, but Merlin knows he is in reality a devil in disguise, one that delight in having fun at the other Knights' expense far too much.

It doesn't take long for the quiet outing with Harry that Eggsy has probably been expecting to turn into a mishmash of drunken games.

Still, Eggsy seems to be having a good time, participating in some of the games even if he often comes back to the corner Harry and Merlin has claimed as their own. He goes as far as trying to rope them into playing too, but both Harry and Merlin are of the opinion that at least some of them should be keeping a level head, especially since they can see the owner of the establishment looking more and more worried as the night advances.

They know the knights won't deliberately cause any destruction, but someone needs to be able to step in if need be, or at least offer to pay for any damages that can result in the Knights having fun together for the first time in far too long.

Merlin would feel bad for Harry to be forced on the sideline, but he recognizes the tired lines on his face even if they're mostly hidden by the smile at the others' antics. Being Arthur is exhausting work and Harry is probably glad that he can watch Eggsy having fun and not have to move a finger.

Maybe Merlin should find an excuse to leave them alone every time Eggsy come back to the table, but he feels too protective over them to chance one of their friend coming around and interrupting them. They might respect Harry as Arthur, but they all fear Merlin and no one wants to anger him. Which is why he stays seated where he is, looking silently threatening to anyone approaching. Percival himself stays at a safe distance, even if his pleased smile isn't reassuring.

And to be honest, Merlin is being entirely selfish.

It has been far too long since he's spent any downtime with Harry. Well except for his dates with Eggsy he's unknowingly crashed, so those don't really count.

Of course, Eggsy stays with them a bit over the course of the night, but besides his more than welcomed presence, they're mostly left alone. It's nice to be able to share some quiet conversation with Harry again, to remember why they've been so closed friend for so many years, that between them there is no judgement, only acceptance.

And sure, he's blaming the treacherous warmth of the alcohol for that one, but he's missed being able to lean into Harry's side, to borrow his strength and lend him his in return.

Missed just _being_ with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time it happens, Merlin swears to himself it's going to be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back with the last of Merlin "date-crashing" Harry and Eggsy, but have no fear, there is another chapter coming! In this part there is a lot of the boys being adorable with Daisy because Daisy always makes things a billion time cuter.

The fifth time it happens, Merlin swears to himself it's going to be the last.

That time is also the only one he is perfectly aware of what he is doing from the beginning, but after the horrible night they just had, he doesn't think either Harry or Eggsy will begrudge him his moment of selfishness.

And in a way, it's all Daisy's fault, really.

While Harry is still in the dining room at the shop, going over some last details after the national crisis they averted and Eggsy is changing into more comfortable and, more importantly, less bloodied clothes, Merlin is on his way out with only his bed in mind.

Of course that's the exact same moment Michelle steps in with Daisy and since she's already running late for her shift, he offers to look after the little girl until Eggsy is done. It's an offer she accepts gratefully and soon, Merlin finds himself with an armful of little girl.

"So what are the plans for the day, little princess?"

"I'm going to the Toy Museum with Eggsy and Uncle Harry!" He cannot help but smile at the way she squirms in his arms, unable to contain her excitement. Not that he can blame her, he might never had gone to the Museum in Bethnal Green, but he knows the place, and ' _Toy Museum_ ' is a good name for it, if not the official one. Any child would behave the same way as she is.

"Oh! That sounds nice, I hope you'll have fun!"

She nods with enthusiasm before stopping suddenly, looking as if she just had some flash of genius.

"You should come to Uncle Merlin!"

That's the moment he should tell her he's busy, if only because he needs his rest, because while she'll pout for sure, she's learned what busy means and that she shouldn't push in those times. But the thing is, even though he is undeniably exhausted, the idea of spending a whole day with his three favourite persons in the world is more attractive than going home to sleep for a week.

"I'd like that Princess, but I haven't been invited."

She gasped, as if personally insulted on his behalf and his heart melts at knowing the fondness he feels for her is somewhat reciprocated. Before she can reply anything however, Eggsy finally gets out of the dressing room, his tired expression lifting into one of calm adoration once he spots his sister in Merlin's arms. It doesn't take long before she passes from Merlin's hold to Eggsy's and, even if he winces a bit when she presses too hard on his concealed injuries, Merlin knows he would bite off the head of anyone suggesting he shouldn't be holding her in his condition.

"Eggsy! Eggsy! Can Merlin come too?"

The lad looks confused for a moment, but Merlin can see it's more than Eggsy just not following his sister's train of thought. He's probably wondering why Merlin would want to come with them.

"Of course Merlin can come with us," he ends up replying, throwing a confused look at the handler. Guilt overtake him for the span of a second, guilt of intruding that precious moment between Eggsy, Harry and Daisy, but it melts like snow in the warmth of Eggsy's fond smile before he can backtrack and find a way to decline the invitation.

Any reluctance left quickly fades away once Harry joins them and his face lights up with contentment as he looks over their little group.

"Shall we go?" Harry asks, ever the pretense of being a gentleman, even when he's already guiding both men out of the shop with a hand on the small of their backs.

*

Merlin has never been to the V&A Museum of Childhood before and now that he is here, he regrets never taking the time. Admittedly, a big part of his own enjoyment is getting to see Daisy so excited over the exhibits, but seeing all those toys are both expectedly nostalgic and strangely inspiring.

It doesn't hurt to see Harry looking so _happy_ either, the man listening raptly to whatever babble coming from the little girl in his arms and letting her direct him wherever she wants to go. Merlin won't be surprised if he starts running along the corridors like many of the other children present too.

Eggsy and him follow at a more sedate pace, the lad leaning nearly imperceptibly into him the only thing betraying how exhausted he must still feel. However, judging by the smile stretching his lips, it's not hard to guess that, much like Merlin, there is no other place he'd rather be right now.

Which turns out to be a good thing when Harry gets that manic gleam in his eyes that scream incoming shenanigans when Daisy finds toys she really likes.

"No Harry. You are not buying her toys." Eggsy's stern expression doesn't waver, even when face with the twin pouts from Harry and Daisy.

Even though Harry is not that easily deterred, because a mischievous glint soon appears in his eyes and he shares a pointed look with Merlin. Usually, the handler can be counted on to be the reasonable one of their terrible duo, but Daisy does have everyone wrapped around her little finger, and he's no exception. Eggsy might have said no to buying her toys, but a look suffice to Merlin to know it wouldn't be that hard to _build_ them himself with a little bit of help.

The look doesn't go unnoticed by Eggsy, who turns to glare at the handler right away.

"No." It's a tone that brooks no argument and Eggsy looks at him like he's daring him to fight him on this. "Whatever you're thinking right now, no. Just... No."

Merlin smiles and says nothing, fully intent on doing whatever Harry comes up with, no matter how angry Eggsy will get. It will be worth it to see Daisy happy and he's perfectly aware that Eggsy not so secretly loves how spoiled his sister is.

Knowing when he's being humored, Eggsy huffs before shoving against Merlin's shoulder with his own. When Merlin makes no move to get away, the lad stays there, letting the older man support his weight with a contended sigh.

"Ridiculous men," he still mutters darkly through his teeth, looking like a sulking five years old, but it sounds more like an endearment than an insult.

Merlin has to do himself violence not to circle Eggsy's waist and draw him closer, not to pepper his hair with kisses.

It would be so easy, but it would also mark the end of their allowing him into their privacy. And sure, he swore it would be the last time it happens and he intends on keeping his promise to himself no matter what, but he also doesn't want to ruin the memories by whatever awkward conversation that is sure to follow were he to listen to his affectionate impulsion.

Really, it's better that way for everyone.

*

Somehow Merlin finds himself following them to Harry's home once they're done at the Museum. Initially, he had planned to leave them right after, but when Eggsy had refused to stop for an ice cream because it would have spoiled their dinner and Harry had cheered up Daisy with promises of rose cupcakes, he had known he simply had to secure himself an invitation for dinner. Because while Harry was usually a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen, for some reason whenever baking was involved, the man became some kind of genius. That and rose cupcakes have always been Merlin's absolute favourite.

It hadn't hurt either when Eggsy told him roasted chicken was on the night's menu.

With such a feast on the horizon, it would have been more surprising if Merlin had gone back to his own flat.

However, if he is being honest, the feeling of _home _he gets while in their company has more to do with it than whatever food they could tempt him with.__

He knows it's not his place, that he shouldn't feel so at ease listening to Harry and Eggsy's playful banter while helping Daisy remove her shoes and small coat, but there is no denying that he's never felt more comfortable in his life before, never felt so _content_.

The guilt he's had a hard time repressing all day is what makes him suggest he be the one putting Daisy to bed for her nap so that Eggsy can start on dinner and ensure Harry doesn't set fire to the kitchen.

At least, that's what he tells the lad, but really it's more to give them some time alone. It doesn't matter that it's the last time Merlin will intrude on them like this, they still deserve all the uninterrupted happiness they can get.

Whatever protests Daisy has about being forced to nap when Eggsy leaves for the kitchen dies a quick death when Merlin mentions the possibility of a story.

The way her eyes twinkle with pleasure remind him of her brother whenever he comes down to see the new gadgets from R&D and he's nearly overcome by a wave of affection for the siblings. He might hug the little girl to him a bit longer than is truly necessary before putting her down on the mattress, but Daisy just hugs him right back.

"What story do you want?" He's already eyeing the pile of books on the nightstand, wondering which one could be the girl's favourite.

"The one about the Wizard, the Knight and the King!

He frowns in confusion for a moment. Bedtime stories might not be his area of expertise, but he's pretty sure he's never heard of any story like it.

"I am afraid I am not familiar with that one. What book is it from?"

"No, no book! It's Eggsy and Uncle Harry's special story!"

With these words, it finally makes sense and Merlin snorts fondly because of course the two romantic fools would tell their lives as a fairy tale to the little girl.

"Ah, yes of course. You'll have to help me a bit though. How does it starts?"

He fears for a moment that Daisy will complain, but she seems quite excited at the prospect of participating in the story telling process. "Once upon a time, there lived a lonely King in his castle..."

~

Even though it's the first time Merlin has put a child to bed, he thinks he hasn't done to poorly. Even if she's been helping him with the big lines of the story, Daisy has settled down easily and seems to enjoy the new details on the Wizard's life and side adventures Merlin would throw into the story. In fact, she seems seconds away from truly falling asleep and Merlin knows it's time to conclude the story.

"Then the Knight kissed the King to break the curse and th-"

"No," Daisy protest weakly through a yawn, "it doesn't happen like this."

"Oh?"

"The Knight _and_ the Wizard kissed the King to break the curse and they all lived together... happily ever... after..." The last words are nearly lost to Merlin as the little girl loses her fight against sleep, but there was no mistaking what she was implying.

He's grateful that she's no longer conscious to assist to his freaking out over what he heard.

It doesn't take a genius to understand that the little girl's favored bedtime story is mostly drawn on Harry and Eggsy's (and Merlin's) life. And while maybe he should have expected the ending from some details the girl insisted on throwing in, nothing in their real life could have prepared Merlin to such an ending.

Except maybe if he's been far less subtle than he thought he had been and the two men have noticed his misplaced affection.

But why put it in the story? While it's a story that is only meant for Daisy's ears, it also seem to reflect some of Eggsy and Harry's desires, but that would make no sense.

Would it?

The possibility that maybe, just maybe, things have not been what they've seemed to be scares him a bit. It would explain some of Harry and Eggsy's strange behaviour, but he's not ready to face the possibility that maybe, just maybe what he wants isn't so unrealistic yet.

Instead, he leaves (flees) the house on some feeble excuse, ignoring the pang of guilt over Eggsy and Harry's hurt expression.

He just can't deal with this right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to the promise Merlin has made to himself, there is no sixth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am finally back with the last part of this! It took longer than I expected, but well I was still not over the two reel I wrote and needed some writing "off-time". Also I started playing Uncharted and I am quite enjoying headshotting people. Also this fic is so FUCKING WEIRD to write. Because usually I have a doc to write my fics, but this one has been written in a mixture of "this part on tumblr, this one on a tumblr discussion, this one is hand-written, this one directly on ao3 (never doing THAT one again, let me tell you)" so yeah. Weird.
> 
> I would probably feel weird about it being the end, but I know already there is probably going to be two companion pieces to this and an prequel that has nothing to do with Merhartwin (you'll know what it is as soon as you read this chapter).
> 
> Anyway, this last chapter was so strange writing because damn IT DIDN'T GO THE WAY I PLANNED AT ALL. Seriously, everything Merlin says he had plan before doing the other thing? That was what I wanted to do. And then BAM, like Merlin I had an epiphany and went "ah ha ha, no! This is way better!". And then Percy just got into the way and demanded I throw in some Percilot feels because he is the shittiest little shit.
> 
> Anyway~ I'll let you read and hope you enjoy.

True to the promise Merlin has made to himself, there is no sixth time.

***

Merlin doesn't go out of his way to avoid them over the next days, but he doesn't seek them out either.

Thankfully, circumstances (a sensitive mission he has to handle for Roxy, the previous emergency's never-ending paperwork and Percival being on an undercover mission) make it so that no one realises that whenever they are in the same room, they might as well have been stepping around eggs, that's how careful they are.

Harry and Eggsy still look confused and hurt, but they gave him his space even if Eggsy seems about to reach out for him for a hug or something half of the time. It's worse the day just before he's sent on a mission, but it takes no time for him to appease his desire by hanging on Harry like a bloody octopus.

He thinks his respite will be over as he stands together with Harry on the tarmac watching the plane go, an habit they've picked up to send off all the Knights, but his old friend only sneaks quick looks at him and stays silent.

The defeated and resigned expression on Harry's face when they part ways still without exchanging a single word is what shakes Merlin out of his internal crisis.

Merlin isn't stupid.

He have been willfully blind the last couple of months, but it had been a defense mechanism more than anything.

Contrary to popular belief, Merlin has a heart and there was nothing more painful than to watch the two most important persons in one's life, the two persons you've just started to realise you've been in love with, finding their happiness with each other.

Oh, he _had been_ happy when Harry and Eggsy had stopped dancing around each other of course, and he knows the two were going to be good for each other. They might be both stubborn thrill-seekers, but somehow they had reached some kind of balance between the two of them and they had been more responsible since they had gotten their heads out of their arses and started dating. Merlin had attribute it to Harry's new role as Arthur and the lad's obvious desire to please and as such he hasn't been exactly _wrong_.

Only, these past months, he had been looking at the situation with a vital piece of information missing.

Sure they had started dating, but what Merlin had not realised at the time is that they had been dating _him_ too.

In retrospect, Merlin really should have seen it well before Daisy hit him with the proverbial clue-by-four.

Short of snogging him against a wall, they could not have been less subtle. Not that they had been trying to, if he remembers that date at the pub well, and he _does_ , and now he understands the meaning behind the knowing looks the Knights had kept throwing their way.

It also explains Roxy's protective anger when she had thought him late for the opera date, because Eggsy might be good at keeping his mouth shut, but he has no secrets for the lass. Thinking of Roxy makes him gulp and send a quick thank you to whatever deity looking out for overworked handlers. He shudders to think what kind of treatment she has in store for anyone breaking Eggsy's heart and it's a mercy she's currently on a long mission overseas.

It's not like he needs it, but it's only more incentive to make it up to them as soon as the lad is back from his short mission.

He feels horrible about waiting for Eggsy's return when Harry is just _there_ with nothing to distract him from his heartache, but he'd rather not have them misinterpret his next move, not have them thinking he doesn't want them both equally in his life, something he's sure they would think if he were to go to them separately.

He's in love with two idiots after all.

Not that he is any better.

*

Eggsy completes his assignments in record time, not that it surprises anyone. All the Knights usually do, except those missions that go tits up no matter what they try.

It has not been quite two days since Eggsy left and he's back already. Any other day, Merlin would be standing on the tarmac at Arthur's side to welcome the Knight home and he had actually planned on not missing for anything in the world, but for once in his life he had decided to act on a impulse and he had told Harry to start the debriefing without him so he could follow his sudden idea.

Harry's look had been unreadable with the numerous emotions passing through his eyes, making Merlin doubt his decision and he very nearly abandons his new idea in order to stick to one of his original plan.

They deserve a real date, with Merlin not sparing any expenses, spoiling them rotten, because while they do have egos the size of mountains, there is also no denying that they doubt having a right to happiness. It's a wonder they got their heads out of their arses long enough to fund each other.

And as such, Merlin had thought to spend a full day off with them, maybe even some part of it with Daisy too since she is such an important part of their lives. Then, they would have out just the three of them for dinner to that restaurant Merlin knows Harry loves yet hasn't have the time to bring Eggsy to. They would have gone to a play after, since it is both Harry and Eggsy's not so secret guilty pleasure. The night would have ended at Merlin's flat with coffee or maybe something a little bit stronger and they would have understood how serious he about this, about _them_ and their relationship, for having been invited in the privacy of his home.

And the thing is, he's probably still going to do that. Or well, there is no probably to it, he's definitely doing this at a later date.

But if he's managed to anchor Eggsy and Harry, make them into less of loose canons, they've also changed him a bit, made him a bit more reckless, a bit more impulsive.

The idea that hit him isn't thought through, it's something that he would have dismissed at once a few months back, but right now, he recognizes that it is the best course of action. He might not deemed it romantic himself, but he's pretty sure his two idiots are going to be more touched by the gesture than any grand plan of his.

He's on his way to Harry's office, knowing that even if they must be done with the debriefing by now they'll still be there, when his name is called out by Percival. He's already turning to the knight to tell him that whatever it is, now is so not the time, but his friend has already caught up to him and places something in the palm of his free hand.

"Here. I don't know what happened that you need to grovel, but this will help."

And it's infuriating that he would know something is wrong not only a day after returning from his undercover mission, but Merlin knows better than to ask _how_. Knowing the man, his answer will probably be a cryptic ' _I have my ways_ '. Instead he takes a look at the items now in his possession and suddenly he has to swallow hard at the swell of emotions rising in his chest.

"Are those... Are those James'?"

"He would have love you to use them," Richard nods with a smile that isn't happy nor sad, but totally heartbreaking nonetheless.

Merlin is very close to give him a hug, but he knows his Knights, knows his _friends_ , and this is the last thing Richard would want right now. So he merely snorts fondly in agreement.

"He'd probably have 'helped' me by adding a tablecloth, the silverware and fancy china and some musicians too, the romantic fool."

"There is no 'probably' about it," Richard's smile turns a bit more wistful, before he seems to shake himself out of it and gently starts pushing Merlin back in the direction of Harry's office. "Come on, go do your groveling."

He goes, but not before whispering a heartfelt _thank you_ that goes unanswered, not that Merlin expected anything else.

He doesn't knock before entering the office, deciding to take a page out of Eggsy's book, and he briefly regrets it when he surprises the sad looks on the two men's faces before they can compose themselves. He feels as if there is something inherently wrong in the world when Harry is the one who takes the longest to school his expression back into a somewhat impassive mask.

However, after tonight, he hopes he won't ever have to see those expression on either of them again.

"Ah Merlin, we just finished the debriefing, there's no need fo-" Harry cuts himself midway through his sentence when he notices just what exactly Merlin is setting on the low table beside the couch of his office. The handler continues to ignore the both of them while he disposes the boxes of takeaway from the fancy Chinese place how he wants them and then carefully, _reverently_ , light up the two candles Richard had entrusted him with.

Harry hasn't yet found his voice, knowing the true significance of the candles, the very ones James used when he had a chance to grab a bite with Richard between mission because ' _everyone needs a bit of romance in their lives_ '. He had been made fun of by the other Knights for being such a hopeless romantic of course, Richard the first one among them, but no one would have actually denied it was one of the sweetest gesture anyone in their line of work could have thought of.

As for Eggsy, even if he doesn't know the story behind the candles, their sight seems to have rendered him speechless too.

"Scoot over a bit lad?" Merlin prompts him gently when it's clear he is frozen in place and won't move from his half sprawl on the couch. So used to obeying the handler's voice without hesitation in the field, Eggsy does so again, pressing his side against Harry's and Merlin sits down on the couch with them, leaning into the lad until he can feel more than just his warmth.

When he looks at them again, he's met with twin looks of confusion and hope and Eggsy finally breaks the charged silence between them.

"What's this then?"

"Romantic dinner by candlelight, you certainly deserve it after your successful mission," comes the easy reply. "Harry, pass me the shrimps, would you?"

It breaks the strange spell Harry had seemed to be under and he snorts before doing just that. When his fingers brushes against Merlin's as he passes the shrimps, Merlin uses his free hand to bring the fingers to his mouth before he presses reverant kisses at their tips. When he lets go, Harry's hand falls down on his lap and he has the gentlest, fondest, happiest smile Merlin has ever seen on his lips. He wants nothing more than to have a taste, but that's for later.

"Okay, now I know I am not dreaming, I couldn't possibly have dreamed _that_ , why the fuck was it so hot!?" Eggsy seems torn between looking at him or at Harry, so Merlin solves his dilemma by leaning into him and brushing a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"Just eat for now and later we'll show you that _that_ ," he mimics Eggsy's voice on the last word for emphasis, "was nothing."

Eggsy's breathless ' _fuck me_ ' is only answered by Harry low chuckles and Merlin's Cheshire cat grin, but neither bother telling him that his wish won't be granted tonight. Eggsy knows as much as them that they have many things to discuss before that happens.

***

Merlin doesn't ever break his promise that he'll never crash any of Harry and Eggsy's dates again.

But it doesn't stop that night from being the first of many, many dates for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually posting that on my break at work so there is a HIGH chances there are many mistakes in this. I'll be editing over the next few days.


End file.
